robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the sixth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode was broadcast on May 13, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 16, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Dominator 2 (11) vs Derek! As was to be expected, Dominator 2 closed the gap and Derek! dodged. Dominator 2 attacked, but its axe went wide and missed. Derek!'s attack also went wide, and the robots separated. They came together and attacked, but once again, neither blow landed on the opponent. Dominator 2 drove around, trying to line up Derek!, and Sgt. Bash rammed it whilst it travelled into a CPZ closer to the action. Dominator 2 axed Derek! at last, and Derek!'s lifter fired, pushing it off the ground and onto Dominator 2's wedge. The spikes of its lifter carved into the wooden floor as Dominator 2 drove in a circle. As the robots drifted near Shunt's CPZ, Dominator 2 axed into the heart of Derek!, not causing any damage to the armour, but allowing it to grip the robot well. It pushed Derek! into the side wall and released it. Derek! fired its flipper, but missed, and Dominator 2 reversed it into the arena floor. Derek! did not move off the arena wall, and Shunt drove across and attacked with its axe, as did Dominator 2. Dominator 2 did most of the work, axing the motionless Derek! several times. Dominator 2 retreated, and Refbot counted Derek! out. As Sgt. Bash and Shunt closed in, cease was called. Derek's immobilisation was caused by a series of events edited out of the televised battle, where Derek drove up the wedge of Dominator 2, and its rear spinning disc made contact with the arena floor, causing its battery connectors to overheat following an electrical surge. Winner: Dominator 2 King B Powerworks vs Kronic 2 Kronic 2 was the aggressor in the opening moments, attacking and flicking King B Powerworks into the air. King B recovered from the attack and drove up the side of Kronic 2, sitting there until Kronic 2 fired its flipper, upon which King B drove off. King B attempted a charge, disc first, at Kronic 2, but the flipper negated the attack and tossed King B off to Kronic 2's right. The second charge was much more successful, as it struck Kronic 2's rear and allowed King B to slam it into the side wall at a tremendous speed. Kronic 2 successfully retreated across the flames, but slowed down significantly, and King B rammed it into Sgt. Bash's CPZ. King B's spikes had pierced the side armour of Kronic 2 by now, and, after Kronic 2 trundled slowly out of Sgt. Bash's reach, King B used the spikes to pierce and lift Kronic 2 slightly, driving it back into Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Shunt intercepted and separated the pair with its axe, but King B nudged Kronic 2 back onto the flames. Kronic 2's spikes caught fire, and, despite King B losing control points for driving into an angle grinder at the end, it lost the judges' decision. Winner: King B Powerworks 13 Black vs Corkscrew In a battle between two heavy spinners, 13 Black darted around the arena to get speed up, whilst Corkscrew drove across the arena, sat still and started spinning. 13 Black attacked first, with the flywheel and the rotating blades colliding and causing both robots to dart aside briefly. 13 Black then mistakenly crashed into Shunt, and Corkscrew crashed into it, ramming it against the House Robot and stopping all three spinning weapons. 13 Black and Corkscrew both pulled away and regathered speed, before colliding and driving away - both robots landed glancing blows on Shunt as they retreated. Corkscrew then landed a glancing blow on 13 Black's side. The two spinners continued to land blows on each other, but only the weapons collided and no damage was inflicted on the robots themselves. The battle turned when 13 Black crashed into an angle grinder and took blows from Corkscrew as it pulled away - one of its discs stopped moving from Corkscrew's blow. Corkscrew attacked again, and its lower blade caught in the framework. The two robots spun in a large circle, trying to dislodge Corkscrew's weapon, but not even intervention from Shunt's plough could separate the robots. Cease was called with both robots pinned together, and Corkscrew was declared the winner. Winner: Corkscrew X-Terminator (14) vs Immortalis X-Terminator was much quicker off the mark, closing the gap and watching as Immortalis turned side-on. It immediately took an opportunity to attack, slamming its axe onto the large body of its opponent. It struck again, hitting Immortalis' head, and managing to negate the lifting plough with its own lifter. However, as Immortalis drove back, X-Terminator's axe remained buried in it, and X-Terminator was flipped onto its front, resting its bulk on Immortalis, leaving both unable to move. Refbot arrived and rammed X-Terminator, allowing it to self-right and pull its axe free. X-Terminator lashed out at Refbot briefly as Immortalis trundled away. Whilst X-Terminator bumped into Refbot, Sgt. Bash had caught Immortalis and was slowly dragging it out of its CPZ. Shunt closed in as well, and with one axe blow, shattered Immortalis' globe tail. After being counted out by Refbot, Immortalis was smashed by Shunt and Sgt Bash, before being pitted by the former. Winner: X-Terminator Semi-Finals Dominator 2 (11) vs King B Powerworks King B Powerworks ran onto Dominator 2's wedge, sliding up the length, and Dominator 2's axe crashed down onto the top of it. Dominator 2 pushed it into a CPZ, then released it, allowing both machines to separate and dash across the arena. King B Powerworks was caught by Shunt, but managed to dodge its attacks and dash around the arena, dodging Dominator 2's axe. Dominator 2 was more successful following up, and hit King B Powerworks several times on the top armour after catching it. King B reversed into Dominator 2, sending sparks flying when the disc struck, but Dominator 2 used its wedge to scoop up King B and push it around. It pushed King B free with its axe and missed an attack, but inevitably caught King B again, the axe now piercing through King B's plexiglass top, right above the forks. It freed King B, and it was able to escape, but King B was unable to succeed in attacks and Dominator 2 landed several more. The match ended with Dominator 2's axe buried in King B Powerworks. Winner: Dominator 2 X-Terminator (14) vs Corkscrew Simon Baldwin and Paul Lewis had to go to work, so X-Terminator's axe was controlled by Michael Davies of Panic Attack who previously joined him for X-Terminator's Mayhem against Panzer Wraith and Cataclysmic Variabot in Extreme Series 1. The two robots collided, and Corkscrew was knocked slightly off balance. The robots pushed either way, but when X-Terminator fired its axe, the cork on Corkscrew deflected the blow and knocked the axe aside. X-Terminator tried again with the same result on three occasions. Meanwhile, it became clear that Corkscrew's spinner was not working, leaving it only with ramming power to defeat its opponent. X-Terminator stopped near the flame pit, and Corkscrew rammed into it. X-Terminator could only go in reverse, and it drove in a large circle and ran into a side wall. Corkscrew pushed it free, but X-Terminator had very little forward drive. Corkscrew charged, but again the axe was unable to strike due to the cork. Corkscrew rammed into X-Terminator several times, using its blades as rams, until it briefly ran into Shunt, who was able to hit Corkscrew but not damage it. Meanwhile, X-Terminator was driving in small circles, firing its axe, until it ventured too close to Shunt. Corkscrew pushed it into the CPZ, and Shunt caught it with its axe. Shunt's axe dug deep into the axe resting place, allowing the house robot to drag X-Terminator around, and also preventing the axe from retracting fully. Corkscrew slammed into X-Terminator, who was carried by Shunt to the flame pit as time ran out. The judges gave the decision to Corkscrew. Winner: Corkscrew Final Dominator 2 (11) vs Corkscrew Both robots charged, and Dominator 2's axe went wide. Corkscrew deflected itself from the arena wall and dodged Dominator 2's charge, causing the seed to ram the side wall. Dominator 2 cornered Corkscrew in a CPZ, and struck with its axe, but the blow did not do any damage and it slid off quickly. Corkscrew was quickly closed in on by Sir Killalot and Shunt, but the little Scottish robot managed to move out and flee. Corkscrew's spinner was not working, and Dominator 2 rammed into it several times, trying to use its wedge. Corkscrew activated the pit, and fled at a high speed. However, Dominator 2 caught Corkscrew, using its wedge at last to slip beneath Corkscrew and tip it on its side. With the spinner not working, Corkscrew was unable to self-right. It was promptly counted out by Refbot. With the count-out official, Sir Killalot seized Corkscrew and sliced through the corkscrew handle. Sir Killalot positioned it on the floor flipper and Corkscrew was thrown. Shunt axed into the ruined handle and pulled it back on its side, whilst the kilt had caught on fire. Refbot extinguished the flames, and cease was called. Heat Winner: Dominator 2 Trivia *This heat featured only two newcomers. Corkscrew was one of only three newcomers in the entire series to reach a heat final. *For the only time in five wars, X-Terminator failed to reach at least the heat final. *Derek! went on to win the Best Engineered Award for this series, despite being knocked out in the first round by Dominator 2, which was also nominated for the award. This was the only occasion where a robot defeated another, but the losing robot won an award for which the winning robot was also nominated. *Only three House Robots were featured in Heat F; Sgt. Bash, Sir Killalot and Shunt. Shunt featured in all seven battles, with Sgt. Bash in all first round battles, and Sir Killalot in the remaining three. *While Dominator 2 won this heat, 13 Black would win Heat F of Series 6 and X-Terminator would win Heat F of Series 7. References Category:The Fifth Wars